Want
by DorianneGray
Summary: Yuuki can't take her eyes off of him. Zero wants something, really badly. What happens when he catches her staring at him longingly in the bathroom? Zero's got a few tricks up his sleeve, and what he wants, he gets. ZeroxYuuki oneshot.


**A/N: WHUT IS THIS MADNESS?! D:**

**Another Zero x Yuuki fanfic. I couldn't help myself, I love the pairing so much…and Zero as well. Haha. Well, this isn't my best, but I just had to write this. **

**The time's set when Yuuki doesn't know Zero's a vamp yet, so…here goes nothin'.**

**[Zero may be kind of OC here, so beware] **

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_**.**

* * *

**Want**

**_a ZeroxYuuki oneshot_**

_**[Yuuki's POV]**_

All I needed was a quick and cool refreshing shower. There was nothing else I asked for.

I ran up to the Chairman's bathroom so I could feel the water on my skin as soon as possible. The day was too tiresome, and I wanted to freshen up before the night shift of my duty as being a guardian started.

I rested my hand on the doorknob and placed the top of my forehead on the wood, my eyes widening as I heard the sound of running water. Someone must have left the faucet on again. I shook my head disapprovingly and turned the knob slowly, opening the door to show a slight crack.

The bathroom wasn't empty after all.

And Zero didn't seem to notice my presence.

He stood with his pallid face staring into the bottom of the sink, his breathing heavy. Zero rubbed his hands together with the water flowing, and splashed some onto his face and hair, running his fingers through his silver locks. His white button-down shirt was undone, showing his lanky, but muscular features.

There was something about him. There was something about Zero Kiryuu.

There was something about him which made him so graceful, so elegant, so…_beautiful_.

When he looked up to the mirror, I involuntarily made the door crack smaller, afraid he might see me. I didn't know why I couldn't stop looking at him. There was a part of me that wanted to keep my eyes on him, and on nothing else.

He did not look to where I was. The expression on his face was tired, like mine…but at the same time, as if tortured, and broken. Even then, I didn't look away. I mentally scolded myself for evading a person's privacy, but my body's telling me to stay right where I was.

His well-built chest moved as he inhaled and exhaled. I watched him carefully.

I gazed upon his intriguing lavender-colored eyes. They've held so many secrets as we grew up together; secrets I've wanted to know. They've also held pain; pain I've wanted to heal. They were the kind of eyes that would look right through you.

My heart skipped a beat and pumped blood all over my face while he shrugged his shirt off. A drop of water fell from a perfect silver strand, down to his colorless cheek, to his tattooed neck, to his sculpted abdomen. My breathing hastened as I clutched my chest.

Zero closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"I'm not taking off my pants for you to see, just so you know," he chuckled.

I squeaked and attempted to shut the door, but he held it open before I got the chance to do so.

"Hello there, Yuuki," greeted Zero smugly.

I gulped nervously. "Hi."

The redness on my face darkened as I searched for the right words to explain myself. He stood waiting.

"Uhm, err, h--" I stuttered, "How long have you known I was here?"

"Oh, I don't know," he wondered out loud, "Probably the moment you were in front of the bathroom door."

I bowed my head and mumbled numerous apologies to him. He was silent until I realized something and snapped my head back up. "Wait.

"Why didn't you stop what you were doing if you knew I was watching you?"

Zero grinned slightly, scrutinizing me with his gaze. "I wanted to give you what you wanted to see."

My face wasn't red with embarrassment anymore; it turned even redder with anger. I raised a hand and flew it to his face. "KIRYUU, YOU ARROGANT, CONCEITED, BIGHEADED, STUPID, SELFISH, IDIOTIC LITTLE--."

Before it even reached him, Zero caught my wrist and lowered it. "Now, now," he whispered, "You wouldn't want this to get all messy now, would you?"

"You're a moron, Zero Kiryuu," I spat, glaring up at his content face.

"Really," he mused, suddenly tracing my jaw line with his finger. It reached up to my cheek, and twirled a lock of my dark brown hair. I froze, as he still held my wrist firmly. I was stuck in my position as he touched me. He lowered his head and pressed his cold cheek to mine. I could feel his lips brushing my earlobe. "Tell me, Yuuki. Did you like looking at me like that?"

I tried struggling away, but he held me tightly. "S-stop it, Zero-kun."

"I'm not letting you go until you answer my question."

Heat rushed all over my body. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him, making away with any space between us.

"YES. Yes, okay? You're a…err…a really…good-looking person. THERE, I SAID IT. Are you happy now?" I asked as he let go of my wrist. I placed both of my hands on his bare chest and attempted pushing him away. Again, my attempts were useless.

He stared into my eyes. "That doesn't matter."

I continued pushing him away, but he grabbed both my hands again and swung my arms over his neck. "Then what does?! What are you doing, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero brushed his forehead against mine. "What matters," he began, "is what you think of me, Yuuki."

"What I…what?"

He held me to him closely, and placed a hand to the side of my face, his thumb tracing my lower lip. "I want something from you, Yuuki. I want it…so badly."

I stared at his lips longingly and held his strong shoulders. "Zero."

"Yuuki," murmured Zero, "You can do…whatever you want…with me."

"Zero, I--."

"I want--."

My eyes widened and I snapped out of my trance as I felt him dig through my jacket pocket.

"…the keys to my dorm room," he finished, backing away and proudly holding up my ring of keys. He laughed triumphantly.

"You did all that…just to get my keys?" I said quietly, in disbelief. Slowly, my anger came back. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK FOR THEM, 'YA ASSHOLE?!"

Zero smiled crookedly. "It was too amusing seeing you all off-guard and defenseless like that. I needed to go on. Besides, I don't think you'd give me the keys once you've found out I lost mine again."

I muttered. "You're heartless."

"Nah. I just enjoy messing with you. You should have seen the look on your face. It was red and everything. I tried my best not to laugh my ass off," he roared laughing, slapping his hand on the tiles.

"Ugh, immature idiot."

I stormed away with a huge scowl on embedded on my expression.

"Hey, Yuuki," called Zero. "Did you actually believe in all the things I've said?"

I ignored him and continued walking.

"Because I meant them," he said. I turned to look at him. He seemed earnest as he grinned at me.

I tried my best not to blush. "Well, I have something to say to you, Zero-kun."

"What?"

"You'd make a really good gigolo."

There was utter silence as I skipped away merrily.

* * *

_**Fin**_

**Heh, kind of a weird ending, but oh well. **

**You can take your pants off for me, Zero-kuuun. *winkwink* LOL WTF. XD PLZ REVIEW. They make me happy. :))**


End file.
